The Grateful Crane (Uber Rare Cat)
The Grateful Crane is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Ancient Heroes Ultra Souls event. Cat Evolves into 'Super Galaxy Cosmo '''at level 10. Pros: * Might Knock back Floating Enemies and Angel Enemies (20% in normal form, 100% in evolved form) *Normal form has fast attack speed and decent range. *Evolved form has very fast movement speed and uber range. Cons: *Normal form moves very slowly. *Evolved form has extremely slow attack rate and animation. *Evolved form moves way too fast and runs into long ranged enemies while resting. *Has low health for an uber. Description English Version *Normal Form: Champion of this year's Bird-Cat contest held at the lake every year. (Area Attack) Knocks back Floating/Angel enemies. *Evolved Form: Pushed its limits further to reach space. Evolved by collecting Star Energy. Always knocks back Floating/Angel enemies. Japanese Version Strategies/Usages Super Galaxy Comso's long range makes it really useful against long ranged enemy. Use it as a pure boss attacker. It's 100% knockback against floating and angels helps against Bun Bun, The Face, Cyclones, Crazed Lizard, Manic King Dragon, Crazed Bird, Manic Flying, THE SLOTH, Camelle, Angelic Sleipnir, and Nyandam. You can lure the enemy towards Cosmo and use meat shields. It can miss if it stops and tries to hit peons missing. Also when a boss like THE SLOTH, Bun Bun, or Camelle is knocked back and it's resting, Cosmo can run into their range using the hit box glitch and loses health (Don't fire the Cat Cannon or use your Sniper at wrong time). Super Galaxy Cosmo a very underrated uber, but when used correctly, can really helpful for those tough enemies. To reiterate, users of Super Galaxy Cosmo should really be careful about when to use the Cat Cannon. If you fire the Cat Cannon while he is not attacking, he will charge into the enemy and get killed. If you use the Cat Cannon while he is attacking, he will easily miss his target. Time your shots wisely! Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $555 *Chapter 2: $832 *Chapter 3: $1110 Evolved Form *Chapter 1: $3900 *Chapter 2: $5850 *Chapter 3: $7800 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A small cat standing on two legs. He has small wings strapped to his arms and a crane's head hat on his head. Waddles like a penguin when moving. Pecks at enemies with the crane's head. *Evolved Form: Has evolved to become a human-like figure with a cat's face. Wears armor on his legs, arms, and chest. Has a belt with two empty holsters and also wears a helmet with a crane's head. Has two wings on his back. Runs quickly with arms suspended behind him when moving. Has a fabulous, complex, drawn out attack animation. Trivia * This cat is based on Crane's Return of a Favor. * The evolved form references from anime series Saint Seiya. The armor greatly resembles the combination between Cygnus & Pegasus Cloth. The crane circlet and shield-like armlet are highly resembling Cygnus Cloth's trademark while the breastplate, shoulder, hip and leg armor resembling more of Pegasus Cloth. * "Cosmo" is another reference to the energy in the Saint Seiya franchise. * He is 3rd place in highest Uber range, 2nd being Evangelist Cat (currently not released in the EN version) and 1st being Asiluga's True Form, Assassinlan Pasalan. Gallery The Grateful Crane Attack Animation.gif|The Grateful Crane's attack animation Super Galaxy Cosmo Attack Animation.gif| Super Galaxy Cosmo's attack animation Crane_Animation_Uploaded_the_Wrong_One.gif|Close-up of evolved form attack animation. Grateful Crane desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Cosmo desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/136.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%c4%a5%eb%a4%ce%b2%b8%ca%d6%a4%b7 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Urashima Taro | Momotaro >> ''' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats